


Wings and Windsor Knots

by missgoalie75



Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgoalie75/pseuds/missgoalie75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel and Blaine Anderson meet in a Brooks Brothers in Ohio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings and Windsor Knots

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sarah for looking this over and picking out a title because the summary would've been the title otherwise. And I'm sorry.

Castiel finds malls to be very overwhelming. There are many people, it's loud, and it tends to have weird smells that change depending on which stores you pass. One section of the mall smelled very strongly of floral arrangements – there were a lot of soaps in there ("Hey, Sammy, want to stop by and pick up some things?" Dean offers and Sam glares at him), while another smelled of a sharp spice that was unpleasant and stung his nose – that was coming from a store with large photographs of half-naked men with equally clothed women on the walls.

"I can't believe the amount of money we're gonna drop on _suits_ ," Dean mutters as they walk into a store called "Brooks Brothers" – perhaps the Winchesters feel a sort of connection with a store named after brothers.

"Yeah, well, we need ones that are going to last. The last ones we got barely got through two years –" Sam starts.

"That's because we ended up getting thrown around by the spirit back in Santa Fe! They didn't stand a chance against that fucking desert."

Castiel ignores the Winchesters for the time being and starts walking around the store. It seems they only sell men's suits and shirts. He goes over to a rack of black suit jackets, the white tag stating the price to be over four hundred dollars. That must be expensive; no wonder Dean is upset.

An employee in a colorful sweater looks at him and seems to be judging his apparel. Castiel looks down at himself, finding nothing that would warrant such an offensive glare. Perhaps the employee is insulted by the fact that he is not wearing any clothes from this store.

"I'm sorry, but I have no need for another suit," he tells the employee, who is now looking at him strangely, very much similar to Dean's expression when Castiel says something inappropriate. He's quite familiar with that expression.

The employee backs away and Castiel continues walking, stopping in front of a wall with different colored ties. He looks down at his own, dark blue and not as shiny as the ones on the wall.

There is another person standing by, looking through the section of smaller ties, a concentrating expression on his young face. The employee from before is eyeing him with approval. He must be dressed in Brooks Brothers clothing.

The boy seems to sense his staring for his cranes his head back to look at him. Dean has informed him many times that he shouldn't stare at people he doesn't know, although Dean doesn't understand his fascination for human beings, how utterly unique each soul is. "My apologies," Castiel says, returning his gaze back to the wall of ties. Perhaps if he were to purchase one of these ties, the disgruntled employee will stop being upset.

"Oh, it's fine. I understand how overwhelming finding the right tie is," the boy says, smiling; he has such a pleasant, happy face. "I got a giftcard from a few of my friends and I have no idea what to get."

Castiel looks around and spots Sam and Dean being measured by another employee, who seems a lot happier even though they're not wearing Brooks Brothers clothing.

"I'm Blaine," the boy says, sticking out his hand.

"Castiel."

As they shake hands, Blaine says, "I've never heard that name before, it's very interesting."

"Thank you."

Castiel goes back to looking at the ties, reaching out to touch one that seems to be knitted rather than the smooth satin of the other ties.

"Knit ties are rather hard to knot, just so you're aware," Blaine tells him. "I got one for Christmas last year and I had to do research on how to tie one without getting a bulky knot," he explains, gesturing towards his throat where his green tie is knotted. He looks down at Castiel's tie and says in a kind, polite tone, "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but your tie is on backwards?"

Castiel looks down at his tie, which is showing the brand label. "Oh."

Mistaking his reaction for embarrassment, Blaine says, "I remember when I first started private school, I would mess up with my tie all the time. Now I can do it in my sleep."

Castiel unknots his tie and furrows his brow, not sure how to knot his tie in the correct way, since apparently the way he does it is not correct.

"I recommend the Half Windsor Knot for dress shirts," Blaine says. "Would you like me to show you?"

Castiel lowers his arms in permission, narrowing his eyes as Blaine flips the tie over, sliding the wider end so it's longer than the narrow end. "The wide end of the tie always starts out longer – about a foot or so." He crosses the wide end over the narrow end and brings it around and behind the narrow end. "So, cross the wide end over and bring it around _behind_ the narrow end. Are you following?"

"Yes."

"Then bring the wide end up," Blaine continues, lifting the wide end of the tie up towards Castiel's face. Castiel admires Blaine's hands – God really did a wonderful job with the dexterity and detail of hands and this human in particular is careful about taking care of them. "Then pull this end through the loop and to the right…" He then brings the tie around the front and up again through the loop.

Finally, he brings the wide end down through the knot in the front. "And that's it, just tighten the knot up to the collar," he says, stepping back.

Castiel bring his hands to the knot, tightening it like he remembers Dean doing it years ago. He looks into the mirror and finds Blaine smiling at him. The knot looks simple and not remarkable, but Blaine seems happy with it and he did take the time to teach him, even though it was very unnecessary, so he says, "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." Blaine looks over at the smaller ties again, picking out a purple with small flowers on it. "Perhaps this will be nice for spring," he mutters to himself. Then he turns back to Castiel and says, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Castiel. Good luck finding a tie."

"It was nice meeting you as well," Castiel responds with a somber nod.

Blaine smiles at him once more and leaves, smoothly sidestepping Sam and Dean who are heading over to him. Dean looks back at Blaine, confused and a little horrified. "His hair must be crying. And his balls," Dean says with a shake of his head. "Hey, your tie is right," he says, gesturing towards his correctly knotted tie.

"That young man showed me. Apparently it's a half-Windsor knot. Best for dress shirts."

Sam nods, impressed, but Dean's already walking towards the cashier and pulling out his wallet.

"Do you, uh…want a tie?" Sam asks, nodding at the ties.

Castiel considers it for a moment, but then decides that would mean having to unknot the one he's wearing and he wants to keep it the way it is. "I'm fine," he answers. It's a nice reminder of the kindness of strangers.


End file.
